Spotlight: the Sequel
by paralighter4ever
Summary: The spotlight continues to shine on Duo of the Prime's Edward and Bella! Watch them go through a new marriage, family, friends, and music in this sequel to The Spotlight is On!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My new betas (from Project Team Beta and myheroin1) suggested that I revise the first 3 chapters of STS and repost them, so here they are! Thanks to them, and the next chapter will come soon! **

**So, here we are, in the year 2021! Yay! I don't really have a title for this yet, so for now, it's going to be called Spotlight: the Sequel until I can figure out a better title. There's a poll on my profile for voting for the title, so after you read this, please vote! Thanks! **

**Read on, folks! (corny! Lol)**

_To close up the year, our huge family decided to come together for one, last song. We all pitched in with writing, developing, producing, and mixing it all together, so everyone had a job to do. Emmett pitched in on the drums, and Jasper and I played co-leads on guitar. Even Kate came in to play bass for us. _

_We also had Edward and Carlisle direct a video for the song. It didn't even feel like work to us, just fun and laughs and just celebrating our love for each other and music. _

_We'd decided that we wanted to thank our fans, every single one of them for each of our acts, for supporting us from day one. Especially, Edward and I. I just felt eternally grateful and humbled by my experience with him and we knew that this was where we were meant to be._

After the success of our family tour and singles, things began to slow down for us.

Edward and I went on our honeymoon to a private island Carlisle bought for Esme, and it was the most amazing experience. We finally made love, and Edward was really gentle the first time. I kinda got emotional because I wanted it to be all perfect, but he didn't care, as long as he was with me. We had sex twice, and each time I felt more and more comfortable.

We were both sleeping naked under the morning glow of our bedroom. I woke up first, slowly opening my eyes to meet the side of my husband's wild, bronze hair. I smiled and snuggled closer to him. He sighed, but must have felt me pressing against him with my feet. Still asleep, he wrapped his arms around me and brought me closer.

I held in my giggles as I kissed and lay my head back on his chest.

I wanted to laugh so badly, but my husband was such a light sleeper.

_My husband. _

It would take a while to get used to calling him that, since he had been my boyfriend for so long.

But it was such a nice feeling to finally call him mine, a feeling that made my toes curl and my heart skip a few beats.

After everything we'd been through the past 5 years, I knew that he'd ask me to marry him, it just didn't _hit me _until this moment. All of the hardships and struggles with the growing up in the industry straight out of high school, I'd thought I wouldn't have been able to handle it. But Edward had always been there. Even when I pushed him away, he'd still found the time to be with me and help me. And when I was ready, he was all arms to love me. But then it was his turn to get help, and I was all open for him to get the assistance he needed. Then, our family tour happened, and Edward and I pretty much spent every minute together. Then, walking down the aisle under Carlisle's arm, it made me really realize that we would have forever together, with no one to tear us apart again. Sure, we'd have our issues, but I knew that in my heart and soul, he'd always be the one I wanted.

I kissed his chest again, and he sighed and rubbed my back. I could tell he was close to being fully awake.

"Good morning," I mumbled, smiling.

"Morning, back," he slowly opened his bright, green eyes and smiled sleepily. He leaned up to kiss me deeply.

I sighed into the kiss and rolled us around in the bed.

"Again? We just got up from last night," he laughed in my neck, placing soft kisses there.

"Maybe," I giggled as my hands traveled down his body.

We were still new in the whole in-bed phase, but we were getting around. I didn't think there would be a part of me that felt this immeasurable amount of freedom when I was around my husband.

_My husband! Oh god!_

I laughed out loud at the thought, and Edward came up from under the sheets.

"You ok?" he asked, frowning, but still had a bright smile on his face.

"Yes, very much so. I just still can't believe you're my _husband _now!" my cheeks hurt from smiling.

He crawled up next to me. "Say that again."

"What?"

"What you just said!"

I touched my fingertips to his jawline and whispered, "My husband."

We stayed quiet for a while, just looking deep into each other's eyes.

**A/N: Sorry this is so short, I'm just testing this new one out. Good? Bad? Tell me things!**

**Remember to vote on my profile! Thanks! **

**My twitter if you feel lazy: dani_pitter**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously…_

"_You ok?" he asked, frowning, but still had a bright smile on his face._

"_Yes, very much so. I just still can't believe you're my husband now!" my cheeks hurt from smiling. _

_He crawled up next to me. "Say that again." _

"_What?"_

"_What you just said!"_

_I touched my fingertips to his jawline and whispered, "My husband."_

_We stayed quiet for a while, just looking deep into each other's eyes._

**Songs: "A Thousand Years"- Christina Perri **

Edward and I wrote a song about our wedding when we got back from our honeymoon a few weeks later. I wrote the chorus, while we both wrote the verses.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone,_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_.

_**One step closer**_

[Chorus:]

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

**Time stands still**

**Beauty in all she is**

**I will be brave**

**I will not let anything take away**

**What's standing in front of me**

**Every breath**

**Every hour has come to this**

We recorded it acoustically in our studio, and spent a few days mastering and mixing it. But, a strange thing happened. We couldn't release it! There was some legal crap involved with the heads of our label, so they shelved it. That broke my heart, because we'd worked so hard on it! The band was confused and Sam was furious. Edward was upset, too, and tried to talk to Carlisle to get at least something out of him, but nothing. So we were left confused, and with nothing new to release. Our fans were pissed and complained to Hollywood Records. We were all mad, but I didn't want them starting fights, because our fanbase was already so passionate, and sometimes crazy.

~oOo~

"I think we should leave our label." Edward had pulled me aside one morning to talk in our room at home.

I frowned and sighed. I knew this was coming. We'd put out a few new songs on our SoundCloud account, but none of them had gotten any further than that. I was afraid that maybe we would be in trouble if we stayed on this label for long. I was still confused as to why they were treating us this way.

Then again, there was a new duo, Courtney and Brian, on the scene that just got signed, called "We Are On the Scene". They were brother and sister from Ohio, and were really good. They focused more on country-rock than pop-rock. But even though they were newer, did not give our label the reason to push us away.

I had met Courtney, and she was really nice. She had long, blonde hair, slim body, baby blue eyes, and a wicked smile with dimples. We'd chatted about the label for a bit, before she gave me her and Brian's demo to listen to. I hadn't tell her about Edward and my label problems because I didn't feel like a newbie needed to know, and I didn't know what she would do. She said she'd looked up to me and Edward musically, which had made me smile for the first time in weeks.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" I asked Edward. "HR has been your home for so long."

"Yeah, and look at how it's treating us. I don't like how they're pushing us aside for some country-twang pop stars." Edward said.

"Country-twang?" I giggled.

"You think this is funny?" he asked, anger flaring in his eyes, and my laugh died down. I sighed and sat on his lap on the bed.

"I'm sorry. You know, I'm still new at this. I don't know all the legal crap, just some, but I know that what they're doing to us, something's up, and I don't know why. And it's scaring me because your anger is coming back," I whispered and laid my head on his shoulder.

He sighed deeply and kissed my hair. "I'm sorry. I'm still angry that "A Thousand Years" couldn't come out, and a bunch of other stuff."

"What other stuff?" I lifted my head.

He shrugged and looked into my eyes, tucking my hair behind my ears. "Marriage. Family."

I smiled and ran my hands through his hair. "It's not even been a year yet. You want to break up already?"

"No," he smiled. "Never. It's just still a lot to process. I've been kinda miserable without you."

"Awww," I kissed his lips. I could feel his smile against mine. "But seriously, about all this crap going on, it'll be ok. I think."

He snickered, but he looked down. "Yeah, I hope so."

~oOo~

Edward and I talked to Carlisle about our label problems, and I added that they restricted us as artists. We wanted to do more as musicians, but we felt like we couldn't because we were on a Disney-based label.

Our families tried to tell us otherwise, but we wouldn't hear it. We just wanted to do our music our own way. We signed a lot of papers regarding our release, and a week later, we released a formal statement made by Carlisle to the general public.

**Thanks for reading! **

**There's a poll on my profile for voting for the title, so after you read this, please vote! Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously…_

_Edward and I talked to Carlisle about our label problems, and I added that they restricted us as artists. We wanted to do more as musicians, but we felt like we couldn't because we were on a Disney-based label. _

_Our families tried to tell us otherwise, but we wouldn't hear it. We just wanted to do our music our own way. We signed a lot of papers regarding our release, and a week later, we released a formal statement made by Carlisle to the general public._

~oOo~

**Songs Used: "For the First Time"- The Script**

"**Hometown Glory"- Adele **

The fans, our friends, and family didn't know how to think of us leaving Hollywood Records after 14 years. Especially the fans. Some were confused, others upset, others sent us angry letters, tweets, messages and video responses. But amidst all of the craziness, there were still a few good ones left that understood where we were coming from. Media outlets came outside of our house to try to get us to talk to them, but we didn't respond.

This media frenzy reminded us of my experience in rehab, and how everyone wanted to hear from me, but I couldn't. Only this time, it involved our careers and not personal problems.

We couldn't release an album, but we still had our Youtube and SoundCloud accounts, so we used those. We released 2 new songs, both recorded in our home studio.

It really frustrating, and it took a toll on my health. I felt sick all the time, literally sick with worry, stress, and back to being worried, and Edward felt worried just as much as me!

Rose and Alice thought I was pregnant for a moment, because I'd been sick, but when I took a few pregnancy tests, I wasn't. In a way, I was sad, but in another, it was good because we weren't prepared for a baby right now.

Edward made a song for our struggle with our music, and I cried when I heard it.

**She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart,**

**While I'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar,**

**And we don't know how,**

**How we got into this mad situation,**

**Only doing things out of frustration**

**Trying to make it work but man these times are hard,**

_She needs me now but I can't seem to find the time,_

_I've got a new job now on the unemployment line,_

_And we don't know how,_

_How we got into this mess_

_Is it god's test?_

_Someone help us 'cause we're doing our best,_

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard_

**But we're gonna start by**

_**Drinking old cheap bottles of wine,**_

_**Sit talking up all night,**_

_**Saying things we haven't for a while**_

_**A while, yeah,**_

_**We're smiling but we're close to tears,**_

_**Even after all these years,**_

_**We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time**_

~oOo~

Edward and I took a trip to Forks to get away from everything for a while.

Everything looked so different since being away for years. It looked so much clearer because I could hear my own thoughts after being in a busy city for a while. Everything in Forks was so open and clear; I could actually breathe and feel comfortable again. Unlike in Seattle, I could hear my thoughts again. I saw beauty in the small buildings and houses, the little shops that clustered altogether so people knew where to go. A lot of people, especially small children, pointed us out, and we signed a few autographs, but other than that, everyone kept quiet and gave us privacy.

We met up with Angela and Ben, and I squealed when I saw her! We hugged and didn't want to let go, and I cried in her shoulder because it had been so long since we've seen each other. She hadn't changed at all since high school. She was still the same sweet, funny, shy girl, but now with a baby on the way with Ben.

We chatted some more before Edward and I had to head back to our car. I lay my head on my husband's shoulder as we walked, and he ran an arm around my shoulders.

"It was nice to see them again, Angela and Ben," Edward said.

"Yeah, it was, and Angela is having a baby, I can't believe it," I smiled.

"Yeah, that's really great. I'm happy for her," Edward smiled back.

We stayed quiet for a while, and I didn't speak again until we got back to the Volvo.

"Do you still see us a parents one day?" I asked shyly, interested more in my chewed off fingernails than looking at him.

He took my hand and kissed the knuckles gently. "Yeah, I do. I really do. Sometimes I have these dreams of you and me. You holding a baby girl in your arms, me rocking our son to sleep. Me teaching her how to play the piano. Him banging on the pots and pans for drums."

Tears welled in my eyes as I smiled brightly. "I have those dreams too. Almost every night, now." I sniffled and shook my head, "But I'm afraid that it won't happen. Cause of all our shit that we have to deal with."

"Everyone has to deal with shit."

"Yeah, but…we have to deal with more crap than everyone else. And it wouldn't be fair to bring a baby into that."

Edward wiped away tears from my eyes and cupped my face with both hands. "Listen, ok? Yeah, we have more to deal with at home, but I'd rather deal with it with you than with anyone else. We will have our baby. We will!"

Wrapping my fingers on his hands, I sniffled again. "How will we know?"

He shrugged, "When we're standing in the middle of everything that feels right."

_I like it in the city when the air is so thick and opaque_

_I love to see everybody in short skirts, shorts and shades_

_I like it in the city when two worlds collide_

_You get the people and the government_

_Everybody taking different sides_

_Shows that we ain't gonna stand shit_

_Shows that we are united_

_Shows that we ain't gonna take it_

_Shows that we ain't gonna stand shit_

_Shows that we are united_

_Round my hometown_

_Memories are fresh_

_Round my hometown_

_Ooh the people I've met_

_Are the wonders of my world_

_Are the wonders of my world_

_Are the wonders of this world_

_Are the wonders of my world_

_Of my world_

_Yeah_

**A/N: Remember to vote for the title on my profile! Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know I owe you guys a HUUUUGE explanation as to why I haven't posted in a while, a long while! Long story short, I joined a beta service that helps me edit/revise my chapters. That takes about a week to process and get back to me. Also, I have a pre-reader, km bergstrom kl Campbell. So, with the both of them, it takes a while for the chapters to post. I will keep updating, though! You don't have to worry about that. ;)**

**So, that's it for now! Enjoy! **

_Previously…_

_"Do you still see us a parents one day?" I asked shyly, interested more in my chewed off fingernails than looking at him._

_He took my hand and kissed the knuckles gently. "Yeah, I do. I really do. Sometimes I have these dreams of you and me. You holding a baby girl in your arms, me rocking our son to sleep. Me teaching her how to play the piano. Him banging on the pots and pans for drums."_

_Tears welled in my eyes as I smiled brightly. "I have those dreams too. Almost every night, now." I sniffled and shook my head, "But I'm afraid that it won't happen. Cause of all our shit that we have to deal with."_

_"Everyone has to deal with shit."_

_"Yeah, but…we have to deal with more crap than everyone else. And it wouldn't be fair to bring a baby into that."_

_Edward wiped away tears from my eyes and cupped my face with both hands. "Listen, ok? Yeah, we have more to deal with at home, but I'd rather deal with it with you than with anyone else. We will have our baby. We will!"_

_Wrapping my fingers on his hands, I sniffled again. "How will we know?"_

_He shrugged, "When we're standing in the middle of everything that feels right."_

~oOo~

Song used: "The Truth"- Kris Allen

Dec. 2021

After we had been noticed as an unsigned band, our business started to fall apart. Business deals with the House of Blues, Doublemint Gum, and other tv commericals turned us away because we weren't under a highly profiled record label anymore. We still had our partnership with _The Hunger Games_ movies, but other than that, it was a struggle getting everything done without the help of Hollywood Records.

Not to mention, Edward and I constantly fought and argued about everything under the sun, from dirty socks on the kitchen table, unwashed dishes, laundry, bills, money, rent, car notes, and other marriage problems. Edward slept on the couch almost every night, leaving me to cry myself to sleep from loneliness and anger.

"I can't believe you did this!" Edward shoved his pants angrily, which turned pink in the laundry by accident, at me right before we went to bed one night.

"Why, what's wrong?" I asked, before I unfolded them. "Oh."

"Yeah. What happened? I thought you were watching my load."

"I was, but I must have forgotten them with the whites. I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't bring back my favorite pair of pants, Bella!"

"Why are you yelling at me? I said I was sorry!"

"Yeah, you're always sorry, aren't you?" And he walked out into our living room.

I sat on my bed, gripping the sheets with both hands, and tried to breathe while holding in my tears. I fell back into bed and shut my eyes. I hated this! I hated fighting with him. We'd had our fights before, but nothing as miniscule as a laundry mishap. I was at a crossroad between running to try to make up and staying in my bed, which felt cold and huge without Edward in it. But what if he didn't want to talk? What if it just made tonight even worse? I couldn't handle another fight without crying in front of him. I sighed, rolled over, shut off the lights, and just tried to sleep. I had heard Edward come back in and I instantly felt him brush my hair back. He kissed my hair and his footsteps faded away back downstairs. I sat up quickly, lay back down, and buried my tears in the pillows.

That was one of our better fights, but it still sucked.

Luckily, we made up the next morning. He'd crawled into bed, surprising me.

I'd smiled and snuggled up next to him.

"I'm sorry," he said in my hair.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ruined your pants," I cried, and the tears had come back.

"Hey, it's ok," he'd wiped my eyes while I'd sniffled loudly. "We both know this is bigger than a pair of old pants."

I'd nodded and wiped my eyes. "We need to fix this," I said.

He nodded, then had a faraway look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I frowned.

"Nothing." He smiled, but I could tell it wasn't a real one. I didn't want to push it, so we'd just went back to sleep.

One day, Edward brought me into our home studio to hear this song he'd written 3 days ago. While he'd written it, he didn't talk to me, which really hurt because he usually did tell me this stuff. Although, I couldn't blame him; I wouldn't want to talk to me either.

**It's the elephant in the room **

**And we pretend that we don't see it**

**It's the avalanche that looms above our heads**

**And we don't believe it**

**Trying to be perfect**

**Trying not to let you down **

**Honesty is honestly **

**The hardest thing for me right now **

**While the floors underneath our feet **

**Are crumbling, the walls we built together tumbling**

**I still stand here holding up the roof **

**Cause it's easier than telling the truth**

Tears rushed down my face I listened to my husband's voice, and it made me wonder where we went wrong. Was it the lack of no label that tore us apart, or something else? I wasn't sure anymore.

I took off the headphones and put my head into my hands, shaking. The shaking increased until I couldn't even see straight anymore. Then a shooting pain came in my side, and I grasped that, screaming and crying in pain. I opened my eyes a bit when I faintly heard Edward calling my name.

_Bella…_

_What…happening…?_

_Get help!_

_Stay with me, ok?_

I felt my body being onto something soft, but firm and felt the floor rolling forward. I turned my head, and a massive pain came into my head, so I stopped moving. More tears fell into my ears, and Edward wiped them away with one hand, holding my hand with the other.

I closed my eyes, praying that this pain went away.

**Thanks for reading! Until next week! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously…_

_I felt my body being lifted onto a white bed and felt the floor rolling forward. I turned my head, and a screaming pain came into my head, so I stopped moving. More tears fell into my ears, and Edward wiped them away with one hand, holding my hand with the other. _

_I closed my eyes, praying that the pain went away._

~oOo~

**Songs Used: "I Won't Give Up"- Jason Mraz**

"**Long Live the Kids"- We Are the In Crowd**

I slowly opened my eyes to hear a guitar being plucked and strummed. My head swam with colors and black and white. I gripped the bed sheets as I hissed in pain.

The strumming stopped, and two big, calloused hands held mine.

"Bella."

Edward was a mess, to say the least. Bloodshot, bright green eyes, tear stains on either side of his face, bronze hair spiked all over, like he ran his hands through it over and over.

"What happened?" I flinched hearing the crack in my voice and his fingers curled into mine.

He frowned and kissed my hands. "You had appendicitis. Carlisle said it was from the time you got really sick last month, and that caused a blockage in your appendix, and it burst." Edward choked, and more tears filled his eyes. He looked up on the ceiling for a few seconds before continuing. "Carlisle did the surgery to take it out, and you've been out on anesthesia for a few hours. Everyone else is outside. We've been so worried about you. I'm so sorry, Bella! Just for everything. The label thing, me being an asshole, just everything. And I'll do everything in my power to have you forgive me."

I groaned when I tried to sit up to kiss him.

"Wait, what are you doing? Don't sit up," he stammered, "Stop…" He leaned over to me and kissed my lips softly. I brought his head closer, ignoring the pain in the pit of my stomach.

"Ouch," I whispered as I let go. He smiled and kissed my forehead and sniffled into my hair.

"I thought I lost you. Really lost you," He mumbled.

Tears filled my eyes, and I sniffled as I heard his voice crack at the end. "Me too. Can we not fight anymore? 'Cause every time we do, I always end up in the hospital."

He laughed. "Well, I can't promise you we'll never fight again, but I can promise you I'll never leave you. Is that okay?"

A tear fell from my eye. I nodded. "Yeah, that's okay."

"Okay, I should let my dad and everyone else know you're awake. I'll be right back." He reluctantly let go of my hands to walk out of the room.

I sat back uncomfortably, wringing the bed sheets together in a loose knot. Looking back at the past month, I tried to remember what happened. I got sick last month, then there was when I was listening to Edward's song at home, where I felt the pain in my abdomen.

Rose Alice, Emmett, and Jasper burst inside, disturbing my train of thought, and ran to us.

"Oh my god, you're awake!"

"Are you okay?"

"Can we see the scar?"

"Emmett!"

"Guys, shhhhhhhhhhhhh! Jesus! She just got up, and making all this noise in a hospital is not helping! So shut up!" Edward hissed at them.

"Stop making me laugh. It hurts!" I held my side, trying to keep my tears mixed with pain and joy in. I sniffled.

"Sorry," The rest of them mumbled.

Rose sat next to me and laid a hand on my forehead. "You okay though, really?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. It hurts to laugh, though. I looked toward my husband, who smiled back.

Carlisle then came in with a clipboard. "Okay, you know you can't have this many visitors in one room, right?" he scorned, but I could see the hint of a smile on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, we're aware, Pops," Emmett laughed and clapped his back. Carlisle fell a bit, and then shook his head, smiling.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" he asked me.

"Okay. It just hurts when I laugh."

"Well, that's normal. But you'll be okay soon."

Yeah, I would be.

~oOo~

I stayed in the hospital for a few more weeks for my stomach to heal. Everyone came to visit once a day, and Edward stayed by my side.

I ate nothing but chocolate and vanilla swirled ice creams and puddings because Carlisle told me it'd help. Plus, it tasted good, so I didn't argue

"So, what was that song you played when I woke up?" My mouth was full of chocolate pudding.

"Oh, you mean this one?" Edward pulled out his guitar and played those same seven notes that had been on my mind.

"Yeah, what was that?"

He laughed nervously. "I was just hoping that music would wake you up, so I had a melody in my head. I didn't want to finish it without you."

I felt shy and distracted myself by stirring my chocolate pudding, hoping he wouldn't notice. "What would have happened if I didn't wake up?"

"I would have given it all up."

I looked up, shocked. "Edward!"

"What? I would have."

"Why?"

"Because since 2007, I found out that I can't live without you. I just can't. You're a part of me. You make me more of a better man than I ever was."

Tears clouded my vision. Edward sighed and took my pudding cup out of my hand, replacing it with his hands. "I meant what I said before. I'll never leave you. I love you too much."

I smiled and swallowed my tears back. He wiped my eyes with his thumbs, kissed my fingers, and sat back in the chair.

"Okay, so it's not done, but here's what I have so far, 'kay?" He smiled.

I nodded and wiped my eyes.

**When I look into your eyes**

**It's like watching the night sky**

**Or a beautiful sunrise**

**Well, there's so much they hold**

**And just like them old stars**

**I see that you've come so far**

**To be right where you are**

**How old is your soul?**

**Well, I won't give up on us**

**Even if the skies get rough**

**I'm giving you all my love**

**I'm still looking up**

"Wow, that's beautiful." I smiled, and he flushed slightly.

We spent the rest of the day writing the rest of the song since I couldn't risk singing just yet. Edward took a picture with his phone of his guitar, pad and pencil, then of me in my hospital bed.

"Noo, don't send that pic of me!" I hid under the covers.

I felt the guitar being picked up, and Edward placed it against the wall. Edward crawled next to me and held me close.

"Your fans miss you." He smiled.

"My fans? Our fans." I laughed into his chest. We looked on Facebook, where an announcement from him was posted yesterday. Tons upon tons of comments to me were sent. I should have expected it because our fans loved us and supported us no matter what. "Aww, I love our fans!"

"Me too," my husband kissed me.

~oOo~

Jan. 2022

When I was finally released from the hospital, Edward and I almost immediately started writing songs. Not for an EP or anything, just because we wanted to, and we felt this burning passion to do it. It was the hardest and most difficult experience for the both of us, because we both had to challenge our vocal abilities in order for these songs to work. Esme and Rosalie were a great help; Esme worked with Edward, and Rose worked with me, keeping her promise as my vocal coach. But when we finally got it all together, it had such a brilliant effect to it, an effect that made us even closer as a couple. We released the song through our SoundCloud, and then it started a chain reaction. We called it "Long Live the Kids" to show that we were still here, still fighting and , still making it work and being ourselves along the way.

_I've seen the rise, and the fall._

_The bitterness in all the empty hearts_

_That stopped before they left their mark._

_In this town worst friends_

_Can be your best enemies._

_Share the same last wish, last names._

_It's all eyes to keep you in line._

_So hang on, be strong_

_Long live the kids in us all._

_Pride may fail us,_

_But god we will die trying._

_Hang on, be strong_

_Long live the kids in us all._

_Fate may cheat us,_

_But God we will die trying._

_Hope, hey!_

_I've been the hope, and the doubt_

_The fear of breaking down_

_These insecurities until there's nothing left_

**(Until there's nothing left)**

_I wanna scream, I wanna live_

_I don't care who's listening._

_I won't wait my turn to be the ignorant_

**(Hey, hey, hey, hey)**

_If I rised to keep you in line_

_**So hang on, be strong**_

_**Long live the kids in us all.**_

_**Pride may fail us,**_

_**But God we will die trying.**_

_**Hang on, be strong**_

_**Long live the kids in us all.**_

_**Fate may cheat us,**_

_**But God we will die trying.**_

_**You can't tell us no!**_

_**You can't tell us no!**_

_**No! No-oh!**_

_**You can't tell us no!**_

_**No! No-oh!**_

_**You can't tell us no!**_

_**You can't tell us no, no, no, no, no!**_

_Hang on, be strong_

_Long live the kids in us all_

_Pride may fail us,_

_But God we will die trying_

_**Hang on, be strong**_

_**Long live the kids in us all**_

_**Pride may fail us,**_

_**But God we will die trying**_

_**Hang on, be strong**_

_**Long live the kids in us all**_

_**Fate may cheat us,**_

_**But God we will die trying**_

_**God we will die trying!**_

_**No, no-oh!**_

_**You can't tell us no!**_

_**No, no-oh!**_

_**You can't tell us no!**_

_**No, no-oh!**_

_**You can't tell us no!**_

_**No, no-oh!**_

_You can't tell us no! _

Our fans loved it, obviously, and I think it gave us even more fans now. We still didn't have a label to back us up, but we were in talks with a few. We were just taking our time and enjoying ourselves.

~oOo~

We were off to go to Angela and Ben's wedding. Since it was still winter, I didn't want to wear anything too flowing or anything that showed off my legs. I wore black dress pants with a nice, long-sleeved blouse tucked in the pants. Some pieces of my medium-length hair went up, while the rest of my hair stayed down. Rose and Alice wore dresses, which made me roll my eyes a bit. The guys just wore tuxedos without ties.

"I feel overdressed." Edward smiled nervously, pulling on his jacket.

I took his hands and rubbed them together, hoping he'd calm down. "No, you're not, you look handsome."

"Yeah, but you're wearing something so casual, and I look like I'm going to prom." He laughed.

"Do you still remember our prom?" I hugged him around his waist.

"Yeah, not the best moment of our lives. Aside from our show there, I mean." He shrugged.

"Yeah, but at least we got out of it okay," I rose on my tiptoes and kissed him.

"Whoa, no!" We both looked up as Alice pulled me away to the car, saying, "I worked hard on your makeup, and he's not going to mess it up before we get there!"

I laughed, and Alice closed the door on me. Edward slid in next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

Angela and Ben's wedding was beautiful. I cried twice when they read each other their vows and put on their rings.

They danced their first dance as husband and wife at the reception. Ben rubbed Angela's growing stomach, and she smiled brightly. The way they looked at each other reminded me of our wedding almost a year ago. I felt his fingers curl into mine as he brought me up from my seat.

"Come dance with me."

"Sure." I beamed.

We walked next to Angela and Ben and copied them, laying my head onto Edward's chest. He held my hand with his left while holding me close with his right. Angela's smile brightened even more when she saw me. I reached over to briefly grasp her hand before returning my attention to Edward.

"Having fun?" he asked in my ear.

I looked up at his bright, green eyes. "Yeah, it's bringing back a lot of memories."

"Yeah, like what?" he kissed my hair.

"Just of our wedding. And my sisters'." I smiled as we swayed back and forth.

"That's something I'll never forget."

I sighed and looked to Angela, who was smiling into Ben's chest.

"They look happy together."

I looked up and saw him looking toward my best friend.

"Yeah, they do. I'm so happy for her. I know that Ben can make her really happy."

"Like I make you happy?" he joked.

"Yeah, sure, I guess you make me happy too." I teased with a smile, and he kissed me.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to Project Team Beta and 'km bergstrom kl campbell' for proofreading and pre-reading this next chapter. On to more of Angela and Ben's wedding!**

_Previously…_

_We walked next to Angela and Ben and copied them, laying my head onto Edward's chest. He held my hand with his left while holding me close with his right. Angela's smile brightened even more when she saw me. I reached over to briefly grasp her hand before returning my attention to Edward._

_"Having fun?" he asked in my ear._

_I looked up at his bright green eyes. "Yeah, it's bringing back a lot of memories."_

_"Yeah, like what?" He kissed my hair._

_"Just of our wedding. And my sisters'." I smiled as we swayed back and forth._

_"That's something I'll never forget."_

_I sighed and looked to Angela, who was leaning against his chest and smiling._

_"They look happy together."_

_I looked up and saw him looking toward my best friend. "Yeah, they do," I said. "I'm so happy for her. I know that Ben can make her really content."_

_"Like I make you happy?" he joked._

_"Yeah, sure, I guess, " I teased with a smile, and he kissed me._

~oOo~

We all sat down to make toasts, and I got up to say something.

"So, I've known Angela for a pretty long time— since we were in diapers. So, that makes it twenty years?" I waved my hand in a so-so fashion when I looked at her, sitting in the front row next to Ben. She did the same hand motion, and she laughed. "Yeah, give or take? Ok." And the crowd laughed. "So, anyway, we've been through pretty much everything together, and she was my maid of honor for my wedding, which was really fun! But, I'm sorry for not keeping in touch for a while. Our lives have gone in different directions, but I've never stopped thinking about you. When you told me you were getting married, that made me think of how much you love Ben throughout high school, and even middle school. So, I came back to see you, and I just wanted to make sure that my girl was being taken care of. And I'll say to you what she said at my wedding: Ben, you hurt her, and I'll kick your ass," The crowd burst into laughs, and I giggled. "But seriously, I'm so, so happy for you guys, and congrats on your new baby. To Angela and Ben!"

"Angela and Ben!" everyone chorused and clinked glasses.

Alice, Rose and Emmett came up to make their toasts, then Angela's and Ben's parents. Then everyone else kept dancing and having a good time. It was about two a.m. when it was time to leave.

I hugged my best friend tightly, trying not to cry. I stepped out of the hug to look over her gorgeous wedding dress, an off-the-shoulder, three quarter sleeved with sheer panel intricate lace detail.

"Aw, Bella, don't get upset, I'm already a mess!" she choked out and wiped my eyes.

"I can't help it! You're finally married! And having a baby!" I sniffled with joy. "So, you have no clue where he's taking you for the honeymoon?"

She shook her head. "No. It's a surprise. I hope it's somewhere like where you and Edward went. I saw the pictures on your Facebook."

"Yeah, Carlisle's island was amazing, but I think yours will be even better."

Angela teared up again. "Aww, thank you. And I finally heard 'Long Live the Kids' on the radio!"

I gasped. "You did!? Oh my gosh, did you like it?"

"I loved it.

We giggled like a couple of thirteen-year-olds and jumped up and down. We calmed down as Emmett and Edward came in and laughed at us.

"Whoa, are you guys alright" Emmett asked.

"Yes, Angie heard our song!" I all but ran into Edward's arms. "And she loved it!"

"Really? Thank you so much!" Edward hugged Angela gently, watching out for her pregnant belly.

"Yeah! I wanted to play it for everyone tonight, but I wasn't sure…?" Angie started.

"No, it's fine, right?" I turned to Edward, and he nodded.

"Yeah, it's totally fine."

"Yay!" she said.

Ben helped Angela waddle over to the deejay to ask him to play our song. He nodded and changed from the last song he'd played to the beginning chords of "Long Live the Kids." I beamed and felt Edward bring me close and kiss my hair.

He started to sway with me to the beat of the song that we'd worked so hard for, that we fought, pushed, and shed blood, sweat and tears for. I wanted the whole world to know that we weren't going anywhere when it came to each other. That we'd keep going for as long as we could, while still keeping everything around us in check. All we needed now was a baby, but that could wait, as long as both of us could have everything we wanted. Like Edward had said, until we were standing in the middle of everything that feels right, we could start our own family. We were still nervous about what would happen in the future, but I knew we could do it.

On the last chorus, almost everyone got up and danced along, singing the chorus as loud as everyone could. All the voices singing together— some in harmony, some not—created the best, most blissful feeling for me. I turned to Edward, and he wiped away my happy tears.


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously…_

"_Yay!" Ben helped Angela waddle over to the deejay to ask him to play our song. He nodded and changed from the last song that played to the beginning chords of "Long Live the Kids." I beamedand felt Edward bring me close and kiss my hair._

_He started to sway with me to the beat of our song that we'd worked so hard for, that we fought, pushed, and shed blood, sweat and tears for. I wanted the whole world to know that we weren't going anywhere when it came to each other. That we'd keep going for as long as we could while still keeping everything around us in check. All we needed now was a baby, but that could wait as long as the both of us could have everything we wanted._

_On the last chorus, almost everyone got up and danced along, singing as loud as we could. All these voices together, some in harmony, some not, some out of tune, created the best, most blissful feeling for me. I turned to Edward, and he wiped away my happy tears._

~oOo~

**A/N: Thanks to Project Team Beta for beta-ing, and 'km bergstrom kl campbell' for pre-reading. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**Songs Used- "Lucky"- Jason Mraz and Colbie Calliat**

**May 2022**

We finally found a record label! We signed the contracts for Atlantic Records about 4 months after Angela and Ben's wedding. When we got the call from Carlisle inviting us to a meeting, I screamed so loudly that Edward had thought something was wrong with me. But I'd just hugged him and cried that there was a label that wanted to see us. After everything had been filled out and signed, Edward took pictures of our signatures and posted them on all of our social media sites, including our personal Twitter accounts. Our fans broke Twitter trending the hashtag #DOTPGotSigned! I couldn't believe that after almost a year of hunting for a label, we finally had the chance to start fresh with new ideas, with a popular label that could help us and support us in the most positive ways. Edward couldn't stop smiling, even when we got home. And as soon as we got back to our house, he made me feel safe and connected all night long.

Edward and I made plans to record the song he'd first written while I was in the hospital. We finally finished it together, naming it "I Won't Give Up", another anthem about sticking together against all odds. We also spent the rest of the day writing a new song called "Lucky".

**Do you hear me, I'm talking to you**

**Across the water across the deep blue ocean**

**Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying**

**Boy, I hear you in my dreams**

**I feel your whisper across the sea**

**I keep you with me in my heart**

**You make it easier when life gets hard**

_**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**_

_They don't know how long it takes_

**(They don't know how long it takes)**

_**Waiting for a love like this**_

_Every time we say goodbye_

**(Every time we say good bye)**

_**I wish we had one more kiss**_

_**I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will**_

~oOo~

Edward and I fell asleep at around 2 AM, with him on top of me. I opened my sleepy eyes over Edward's shoulder to hear my cell phone ring.

"Edward, move," I kissed his shoulder and rubbed his hair. He groaned and held onto me. I laughed, and tried pushing him off. "Get up, idiot! My phone is ringing." He sighed and rolled over, his eyes still closed.

I crawled over to the bedside table and answered my phone sleepily, "Hello?"

"Bella?" It was Ben. He sounded panicky, and I was on alert.

"Ben? Hey, what's up? What happened? Is Ang okay? Did she—"

"She's in labor, like now!"

"Are you serious?!" I sat up as I heard my best friend scream in pain.

"Tell Bella to get her ass over here NOW!" she yelled, and I pulled my phone away to save my hearing. Edward sat up quickly.

"What the hell? Is she okay?" he asked sleepily.

"No I'm not okay; do I sound okay! Just get over here, it freaking HURTS so much, Bella!" she hollered, and Edward had to cover his laughs with both hands.

"Stop, it's not funny." I hit his shoulder, holding in a few laughs myself, then turned back to Ang and Ben. "Hang in there, Angie! We'll be right there!"

I hung up, and we got dressed in sweats and sneakers quickly. Thankfully, there weren't any paparazzi on our tails, so we were able to get to Seattle Memorial Hospital in about 20 minutes. Edward parked, and after talking to the secretary, we ran to the third floor and found Angela and Ben's families in the waiting room.

Angela's mom hugged me and Edward, who was a bit surprised at the touching gesture. He really didn't know both families very well.

We sat down, and I took Edward's hand. My knee bounced nervously, and he laid his hand on top of it.

"She'll be okay, love," he assured.

"I know, I just can't help but worry, you know?" I smiled nervously looking between him and the double doors to the delivery room.

"She takes after you, she's very sweet, but still tough as nails," he said, and I smiled and blushed.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_Previously…_

_We sat down, and I took Edward's hand. My knee bounced nervously, and he lay his hand on top of it. _

"_She'll be ok, love," he assured._

"_I know, I just can't help but worry, you know?" I smiled nervously looking between him and the double doors to the delivery room._

"_She takes after you, very sweet, but still tough as nails," he said, and I smiled and blushed. _

~oOo~

Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper all stopped by the hospital to see us. We'd already been here for 4 hours in the waiting room, and I was already ready to jump up from my seat to check on my best friend.

"Hey," Jasper said, and sat down on my right side. Edward was sitting on my left, holding my hand. "How's she doing?"

"Fine, I guess, it's pretty quiet in there." I smiled nervously.

Jasper took my hand and ran small circles on my knuckles. "She'll be fine, Bella."

"I know. I'm getting tired of people saying that." I forced my hands out from theirs and stood up to go near the coffee machines. I bought a cup of coffee, and saw Edward walk towards me.

I sighed and immediately felt bad that I snapped at my brother-in-law. I was anxious over Angela and Ben's the birth of their baby, which I didn't even know the sex of yet. I wanted everything to be ok, but not knowing everything was driving me up the wall. Not to mention, I felt a little jealous that they were having a kid early in their marriage, and Edward and I have been married for a year, and we haven't been lucky with one yet. I felt bad for being jealous, but I felt impatient, too. Now, looking at Edward, I felt tears cloud my vision, and I drank my coffee. I knew I was being selfish, but no one would understand what I was feeling. Edward didn't know about my jealousy because I was afraid he'd think of me differently.

I blew on my coffee and drank it slowly, trying to keep the tears from falling.

"Hey, you ok?" Edward asked.

I shook my head. "No, I just, I know that Angie is fine, but I feel bad for being jealous that she is in there having her first baby and I'm not. Not yet, anyway. And I know that's selfish of me, and that she's my best friend, but I want that too."

Edward sighed and held me close. He kissed my hair while I drank the rest of my coffee. "Well, what do you think is more important? Having your own baby, or supporting your friend with hers? Which one do you really see yourself doing? Because Bella, I already told you, I'm not going anywhere. I don't care if it's a hundred years before we have our own kid. But this could be Angie and Ben's only chance to have their own."

I threw the coffee cup away and hugged my husband tightly. He was right; being here for my best friend was more important than wanting my own things. Silent tears fell out of my eyes and onto his shirt as I tried to regulate my breathing in front of everyone else.

Deep down, I knew I had to think of my best friend first. But right now, I just thought about Edward's arms comforting me.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
